


Chasing Happiness

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After a year and a half, Hogwarts and their teenage youth feels as if it's a lifetime away. Now that they are all growing into adulthood, sometimes their days seem like they are chasing after happiness that they've desired for so long.





	Chasing Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

** Fire **

“You just had to move in the middle of winter, didn’t you?” he said, adding another log to the fire.

“What?” Ginny asked. “You would’ve preferred that I wait another two months for spring to come before moving in? I mean…I could move back to the flat with Hermione for a bit longer, if that’s what you want.”

“Not a chance.” He watched her step closer to the fire, attempting to warm up a little. “You’re here now,” Harry moved behind her. “And I don’t plan on letting you go.”

She chuckled as he pulled her body tight to his and brushed her red tresses from her neck. With gentle kisses along the crook of her neck and across her shoulder, she sighed, and melted into him, letting his hands roam freely over her body.

“I’ve missed you,” his rough voice whispered against her skin.

“We just saw each other three days ago.” Ginny smiled to herself.

“I know…but I still missed you.”

Turning around in his arms, she captured his lips with intensity. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing I asked the Head Healer if I could take holiday tomorrow.”

“Really?” Harry asked, his eyes flashing with excitement as he pulled away to look at her. She nodded and his smile grew wider.

“I just thought it would be nice to christen the flat as…” she teased him, running her hand seductively up his thigh and brushing against his hardening cock, “‘ours’.”

His gaze darkened upon her and she felt the ever-fluttering wings of the caged bird inside her chest. That look never ceased to create a burning fire inside her.

With crashing lips, he kissed her fervently, passionately, heatedly, pushing both of them against the mantle. She sighed against him as desire coursed through their bodies and they deepened their kiss. My heavens, Ginny thought, she could let him go on like this for days; it almost felt like it already had. 

One hand held her face, his palm caressing her jaw and fingers weaving inside her hair. The other hand stroked softly along her pale arm, giving her tiny goose pimples despite the nearness of the fire which…Merlin, was burning her backside to a crisp.

Ginny’s hands grasped and pulled at his jumper, causing him to moan into her mouth. Prying her lips from his, she tried to steady her breaths as he whimpered, wanting nothing more than to continue devouring her.

“Mmm, Harry,” she said after another lingering kiss. “Harry,” she moaned and he pressed into her more, his hard length now tight to her stomach. “Harry!”

“Huh? What?” he looked dazed.

“My arse is hot!”

“That’s a right big ego you’ve got there, love, but I have to agree. Your arse is very hot!”

She scoffed at him with a chuckle and pressed against his chest. “No, Harry. My arse is hot. As in, it’s on fire!”

He furrowed his brow as she cringed with the crackling of the fire and quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her away from the flames. Harry could feel the heat radiating from her clothes and he touched her bum lightly. 

“Ow,” she hissed. “Careful, it stings a bit.”

“Oh, Gin. I’m sorry.” He kissed her temple and inhaled the flowery scent of her hair as her head fell to his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to...” 

“S’okay. Really. I’ll be fine.” Ginny raised her head and looked into his eyes with a small smile. “Just give me a minute.”  

Harry bit his lip with a smirk and her smile faded instantly. “What?”

“What, _what_?” He tried to pretend he wasn’t up to something but they both knew very well that he failed miserably at hiding things.

She narrowed her eyes on him. “You’ve got that grin.”

“What grin? I haven’t got a grin.” He defended, now biting his cheek. “I just thought I could help make it better….”

“And what, do you propose, will make it better, icey cold water?”

“Well, not exactly. I mean that would work but it’s not what I had in mind.” Ginny rolled her eyes at him as he stepped back from her slightly. “Turn around.”

“Why?” she asked, her eyes narrowed into smaller slits.

“Just do it, then. Go on. You trust me, don’t you?” He watched her turn around, then glance over her shoulder with a sultry look. 

“Only sometimes.” 

Harry gave a small chortle and raised an eyebrow in delight at the thoughts going through his mind.

“Turn around, now. All the way.” With one last glare, she did as he said and waited patiently for whatever his _remedy_ was.

“Harry, really…what are you-” Ginny’s breath shortened as she heard him unzip her skirt and then gently tug it down, careful not to drag the material against her sensitive flesh.

When it fell to the floor, she swiftly stepped out of it before he was able to say anything.

“Hmmm, new knickers?” he mused as his fingers fell deftly across her skin toward the thin, skimpy lace ones she was wearing.

“I don’t…hmmm...” she whimpered as she felt Harry breathe against her thighs, “Really care to discuss my choice in knickers right now.”

“Me neither.” With a slow, aching movement, he pulled her knickers over the swell of her reddened cheeks and down her slender legs, picking up one foot at a time to remove them.

“Good.” Her breathing became erratic as her senses went into overdrive. His fingers, his breath, his lips were all over her skin.

Harry had to smile at the sounds she was making, but he honestly didn’t know how long he’d be able to last if he kept this up. His jeans were getting tighter by the minute. He had to slow down.

Ginny hummed and bit her lip when she felt his soft lips on her right cheek. 

“You poor thing. Your arse is a deep shade of pink.” He gently placed another kiss on the left and then breathed against her.

He felt her legs tense up and saw her flinch. “Love, as much as I adore your _remedy_ and would love it any other time, your breath is hot against my bum and it hurts a little.”

She knew it hurt, her mind told her so. But something in the pit of her stomach told her it didn’t matter if it hurt or not, because gods, she was turned on. She could feel her juices begin to pool within her.

Harry must’ve suspected she’d be aroused by the mere touch but as he stuck out tongue and licked her arse, she knew that she’d end up melting to pieces within moments.

Before she could register a coherent word, she felt him blow cool air across her wet skin and gasped as her arousal became more prominent. She turned her head to peer back over her shoulder at him as he waited wanting nothing more than to drive her into further madness.

“Are you starting to like my remedy now?”

 


End file.
